THE LAST CHAPTER
by Marauder-obsessed
Summary: This chapter should not be read by those who don't like guns. This is my idea of the last chapter of book seven of Hary Potter. Don't flame me if you find my idea to sad.


A/N: This idea is fairly stupid, but oh well. Don't kill me please, its just fan fiction after all.

THE LAST CHAPTER

Harry grabbed the dusty gun off of the floor.

"It's still bent." Harry muttered to himself, his brilliant green eyes staring it up and down. Harry was glad that he was 'of age'; although with what was going on now, he doubted the M.O.M would care that he was doing underage magic.

He took his wand out and straightened the gun with a quick spell. The conversation he had had with Dumbledore gave him this idea. 'Sick mind of mine' he thought, 'thinking of guns on a mans death bed.'

* * *

_"I don't know what to do professor! If he could get past you- I-I just don't know." Harry had said, staring at his dying professor with deep sadness. Harry had cried so many times before; he didn't want this to be one of those times._

_Dumbledore had smiled. "Harry, Voldemort is living off of your mothers' blood. The protection spell- Avada Kedavra can not stop him. I should have known that. I am afraid however, that he took the spell from you. The unforgivables will work on you. Although, I fear you may know that already." Dumbledore grew paler, the sell had not hit him head on, but it weakened him so that his old age caught up with him. A natural death was better than being killed however._

_Harry thought hard. Than he stood up and nodded his head. "If magic wont work, than I will kill him the muggle way. I will make his 'protection' blood spill all over the ground." With that, Harry disaparated._

* * *

Harry aparated from the small cabin to the field where the battle was going on. Infact, he aparated right in the middle of it. The death eaters and the order stopped their dueling immediately. Harry pushed his fringe away from his eyes, as opposed to pushing them down. Right now, he wanted everyone to see his scar. His eyes scanned the frozen order and saw his friends there. Ginny, Ron and Hermione had been all fighting wormtail. He walked over to them and tipped his head.

"Allow me. This scumbag is the reason my parents are dead after all." Harry put his hand into the wand pocket of his cloak and instead pulled out the gun which he had shrunk into just a handgun. It had been filled with four bullets. Each had an owner to claim. The first bullet claimed his owner.

Wormtail fell backwards. The gun wound in the middle of his eyes began to seep blood into the snow.

"Rest in shame Peter Pettigrew." Harry turned to look at his friends. They were staring still, breathing deeply. Harry felt no guilt however. The whole thing felt- well, good isn't really the answer. Let's call the feeling sweet. As in revenge is sweet.

"Ron, take care of Hermione if I don't come back. And if I do, take care of her anyway." With that Harry aparated once more. This time he landed himself in the middle of Hogwarts. "Looks like stupid Voldemort took the spells off Hogwarts than." Harry said to himself, noticing he had been able to land himself in the middle of the great hall. Although since the takeover of Hogwarts, he doubted it was really ever 'great'.

Harry turned to the doors of the great hall. Harry opened them with such a great force that when he walked in every death eater had their eyes on him.

The white skinned, red eyed monster sat at the chair in the center of the high table.

"I have come to have an honest duel with you Voldem- Tom." Harry said without any fear in his voice.

Voldemort laughed. "No spell can kill me! I thought you would know that figuring on the fact that your dear professor is at his deathbed instead of sitting where I am." And he laughed again.

Harry spat on the ground in disgust.

"Who said I was going to use magic?" Harry asked. Once again he took the gun out. Yet instead of shooting Voldemort, bullet two went to the side, straight into Belatrix Lestrange, one of Voldemorts 'higher death eaters'.

"That was for Sirius." Harry said pointedly at Voldemort who stood there, with a look (probably for the first time in a long time) of pure shock on his face.

"You see, I found a flaw in your 'invincibility'." Harry said maliciously, "This one is for Remus." And with that the third bullet claimed an owner; Lucious Malfoy.

Voldemort whipped his wand out and pointed it at Harry. "Avada Kedav-"But it was to late; he was already dead. The fourth and final bullet taking its owner.

Harry dropped the empty gun and turned to walk out of the great hall. Instead of leaving however, his magnificent eyes met the last thing they would ever see, and that was the end of over thirty wands.

* * *

The weasleys and the rest of the order that was left searched all over Hogwarts. Although they found the dead bodies of two death eaters and their master, they did not find hide nor hair of Harry. Nothing was left of him, not even his scar.


End file.
